Muse
by Jellyontherocks
Summary: Dans la Vienne du 19ème siècle, Roderich Edelstein, compositeur en quête de gloire, va faire une rencontre qui changera à jamais le cours de sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating :** ...M, il me semble. Un peu de mal avec ces machins

**Note :** Prologue bien angsty mais, pas trop dans l'esprit du reste de la fic ! Quoique. Essayez donc d'identifier les deux personnages tiens ! (pas si dur que ça). L'idée de cette fic me plaît beaucoup, le chapitre 1 ne tardera donc pas trop 3 En espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

><p>Le martèlement de la pluie sur les vitres soulignait le silence qui régnait à présent dans la pièce. Plus de musique, plus de cris, plus rien.<p>

Il la tenait, la berçant avec lenteur. Sa respiration vacillante soulevant à peine sa poitrine. Il fut soudain pris de frissons, au point qu'il dut la lâcher. Il sembla alors sortir d'un songe et, en murmurant quelques mots, la repoussa le plus loin possible de lui, ses mains tremblantes ne lui permettant pas de la porter jusqu'à la couche, que l'on devinait dans un recoin. Il tenta vainement de se mettre debout mais ses jambes se dérobèrent immédiatement sous lui. Son souffle devint saccadé.

Il devait l'atteindre. Il devait l'atteindre à tout prix ou il deviendrait véritablement fou. Il avait passé sa vie à l'attendre et voilà que… Oh _gott_, faites que cela ne disparaisse pas ! Pas ça aussi ! C'était…oui, c'était son chef d'œuvre qui venait de lui apparaître… ! Enfin, l'Inspiration, elle… Toutes ces notes….

Il réussit enfin à avancer, avec l'impression que l'air s'échappait de sa poitrine à chaque pas. Il se laissa tomber avec une énergie désespérée. Il y était. C'était là. Sa consécration. Juste sous ses yeux. Juste sous ses doigts. Il souleva avec précaution le couvercle de bois luisant. La blancheur des touches lui fit presque mal aux yeux. Il caressa l'ivoire pâle, sa main tremblant encore… C'était de la même blancheur que… Non, il ne fallait pas y penser, pas maintenant. Se laisser guider par ce que lui dictait sa tête, ne plus penser à rien, et surtout pas à ça. Oublier le reste et jouer. Ses longs doigts glissaient sur les touches sans hésitation… Il ferma les yeux. Elles étaient toutes là, en rang… Ces demoiselles noires, bien perchées en équilibre sur leurs lignes… Comme un vol d'oiseaux curieux. Elles étaient si proches. Il aurait pu les toucher…

Et les faire chuter.

Tout était silencieux. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre due à la nuit qui arrivait, les rideaux de velours n'étaient pas tirés pour une fois. La cheminée était éteinte, le parquet de bois usé, jonché de partitions. Et à l'autre bout, le lit défait. Les vêtements jetés à la hâte sur le fauteuil. Les fleurs dans le vase de cristal. La tasse de thé abandonnée sur un coin de table basse. La pluie ne s'arrêtait pas. Les gouttes qui rebondissaient avec violence sur le verre lui donnaient mal à la tête. Il avança lentement la main vers la pile de partitions vierges qui s'accumulaient sur le dessus de son piano. Puis vers la plume et l'encrier. Et, alors que son esprit était tendu vers deux choses complètement différentes (« Vais-je réussir à écrire cette symphonie ? » et « Mon dieu, quand donc cette maudite pluie va-t-elle enfin cesser ? »), une nouvelle interrogation le traversa.

« Quand donc tout ceci avait commencé ? Comment était-ce seulement possible ? »

Oh, non, ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Il savait parfaitement quand et comment tout était arrivé.

* * *

><p>Dark, dark, dark. Noooon, Rod ne me frappe pas à coups de pianooo-...Ahem. Chapitre suivant va donc être un petit (long) flash back :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating** :...K :D (c'est fou comme ça change selon les chapitres)

**Note** : C'est là que ça commence vraiment ! J'aime assez écrire du point de vue de l'autrichien, ach. Mmh, il y a 2/3 termes de musiques classiques un peu... complexes mais j'expliquerai ça à la fin. En espérant que ça plaira-ha-ha-ha ! (faites pas attention, je déraille aujourd'hui)

* * *

><p>Roderich Edelstein avait toujours su qu'il était un génie. De la musique, bien entendu. Il n'était pas suffisamment stupidement prétentieux pour oser prétendre être une sorte de demi-dieu. Tout de même. Un peu de mesure.<p>

Car oui mesuré, il l'était. C'était même la principale de ses caractéristiques, sa plus grande qualité (selon lui) et son pire défaut (selon le reste du monde). Seulement, il devait bien l'admettre, son éducation de jeune noble autrichien en cette fin de 19ème siècle n'était pas vraiment un avantage lorsqu'on se destinait à la création artistique. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir fait tout ce qu'il fallait dès qu'il avait pu… Après avoir annoncé à ses très dignes parents qu'il ne comptait pas reprendre le titre et les nombreuses obligations familiales (qui consistaient pour la plupart à se rendre à des bals et autres fêtes) qu'impliquait le très aristocratique nom d'Edelstein, il avait pris un « petit » appartement dans un quartier fréquenté par les artistes en vogue de l'époque. Payé par papa et maman Edelstein, évidemment. Ces deux derniers ne l'avaient d'ailleurs pas empêché d'agir comme il l'entendait, son père pensant que le petit Roderich, élevé dans trois couches de soie et deux de velours ne mettrait pas trois mois avant de rentrer à la maison et, honteux, se consacrerait à son devoir de noble sa mère trouvant que c'était « très romantique » d'avoir un « pianiste de génie, un véritable Mozart ! » dans la famille. Un électron libre, une sorte de rebelle, un petit grain de folie en quelque sorte. Ça fait toujours bien de l'annoncer au milieu d'une réception mondaine.

Le problème étant que quiconque aurait approché _herr_ Roderich ne l'aurait sûrement pas décrit comme étant « un grain de folie ». Strict, académique, classique, amateur de calme et de thé, (oserai-je dire coincé ?) Oui. « Électron libre » ? Non. Le petit pianiste prodige des Edelstein était loin d'avoir cette passion, cette excentricité qui caractérise la plupart des Grands. Ces Maîtres qui s'étaient forgés une réputation à travers le Temps. Etait-ce leur personnalité si… fantasque qui leur avait inspiré leurs chefs-œuvres ? Toutes les frasques de Mozart ou de Liszt avaient-elles une part de responsabilité dans leurs travaux ? Leurs expériences de la vie ? Chez lui, entouré des domestiques qui s'interrompaient pour l'écouter plaquer trois accords, il était persuadé que oui.

Mais depuis qu'il avait quitté ce cocon familial, Roderich Edelstein n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait trainé dans les bars à la mode, plissé du nez à de nombreuses reprises devant la bruyante attitude de ceux qui s'autoproclamaient « les nouveaux romantiques » ou pire encore. Il ne savait pas s'il préférait en rire ou bien en pleurer. Comme ce n'était pas dans son style de faire l'un ou l'autre, (un noble ne se laissait jamais aller de la sorte, voyons) il se contentait de pousser de légers soupirs méprisant en buvant un thé. Un thé anglais aujourd'hui. Au bout de quelques heures, il en conclut que ce n'était décidément pas dans ce genre d'endroit que l'Inspiration allait lui tomber du ciel. Il s'apprêtait à payer ses consommations et à quitter à jamais ce café, quand il aperçut un homme à une table, une chope de bière dans une main, une plume dans l'autre, fronçant les sourcils d'un air appliqué. L'homme était blond, massif, les épaules si carrées qu'on l'aurait cru taillé dans un bloc de marbre. _Herr_ Edelstein s'approcha avec toute la nonchalante élégance dont il était capable et s'assit en face de l'homme avec un air pincé. On pouvait lui reprocher tout sauf d'être timide. Un aristocrate de sa trempe n'avait pas à être intimidé par qui que ce soit ! L'homme leva un œil bleu et interrogateur par-dessus ses partitions griffonnées.

« Hrm…Hallo ? »

Roderich lui fit un léger sourire, dans le plus pur style aristocratique et donc, légèrement condescendant.

« Puis-je ? » demanda-t-il en prenant les partitions déjà noircies sans attendre de réponse.

Le blond cligna des paupières, un peu décontenancé par ce comportement, mais il n'osa rien dire. L'Edelstein jeta distraitement un œil sur les lignes noires, avant de s'interrompre brutalement et de recommencer à lire.

_Gott_. C'était bon. Non, c'était plus que ça. C'était meilleur que _lui_ !

Il releva ses yeux violets sur l'homme. Et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis Roderich Edelstein, enchanté. Votre travail m'a…fortement impressionné. Je suis moi-même compositeur, voyez-vous. Et je sais reconnaître un… »…il grinça intérieurement des dents de jalousie. Mais très légèrement, les bonnes manières avant tout. « Un chef d'œuvre quand j'en vois un. Mes félicitations. »

Son interlocuteur cligna à nouveau des yeux, se demandant si l'homme en face de lui avait autant d'assurance dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et la réponse était oui. Il prit la parole avec un très net accent allemand qui tranchait sur celui, beaucoup plus traînant, de l'autrichien.

«…Je m'appelle Ludwig Weilschmidt, enchanté de même herr Edelstein. Merci pour vos compliments, ils récompensent mon travail. »

Et l'allemand eut une ombre de sourire, chose suffisamment rare pour être mentionnée.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait presque deux mois maintenant que Roderich Edelstein et Ludwig Weilschmidt avaient fait connaissance, le blond germanique lui ayant présenté ses amis, la plupart étant en vérité des amis de son frère, et lui avait fait connaître les joies de la beuverie. Joie que le noble autrichien avait très modérément apprécié. Mais, il avait beau être toujours aussi raide et engoncé dans sa conception des bonnes manières, Roderich commençait à apprécier cette vie. Enfin, il l'aurait apprécié s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger problème.<p>

Il n'avait aucune inspiration.

Depuis qu'il avait vu la symphonie (1) qu'était en train d'écrire Ludwig, il n'arrivait plus à rien. Sa propre symphonie restait au point mort. Et cela le mettait dans tous ses états. Qu'avait donc besoin l'autre allemand d'écrire également une symphonie, d'abord ? Un lied (2) c'était très bien aussi ! Et ça correspondait parfaitement à l'austère allemand, en plus. S'il voulait faire dans l'ambitieux, qu'il fasse un concerto (3) ! Comme ça il pourrait se mettre en avant lui, et sa virtuosité au violon. Mais qu'il lui laisse la symphonie ! Et Roderich de se répéter ça à longueur de journée en faisant les cent pas dans son appartement, regardant ses propres partitions avec écœurement.

Il était en train de perdre son sang-froid. Et ça, c'était encore plus inacceptable que d'avoir le syndrome de la page blanche. Il ne pouvait absolument pas en parler avec Ludwig, et rester seul à ruminer dans sa chambre n'allait sûrement pas arranger les choses. Il attrapa son long manteau bleu marine et sortit. Malgré le fait que le café où il comptait se rendre n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres, il faillit se perdre quinze fois. Mettons ça sur le compte de l'émotion. Il finit par (miraculeusement) y atterrir, bien décidé à demander conseil à la première connaissance qui se trouverait ici. Et, comble de malchance pour lui, ce ne fut pas l'espagnol avec qui il s'entendait relativement bien mais le français. (Vienne était une ville suffisamment cosmopolite pour que chacun de ses amis soient d'une nationalité différente, si c'était pas beau !)

Ach.

* * *

><p>(1) symphonie : ...c'est long. Plusieurs mouvements "joints et disjoints" (merci Wikipédia, je comprends tout à fait ce que tu racontes) et un gros orchestre (dit "orchestre symphonique", que c'est logique). Seul instrument soliste (quand il y en a) : l'orgue. Quand tu veux montrer que tu n'as pas peur de la difficulté, tu fais une symphonie. (quand tu veux frimer aussi)<p>

(2) lied : poème germanique chanté par une voix, accompagnée par un piano ou un ensemble instrumental (Rod pense à ce moment là au fait que le lied peut être un truc plutôt sérieux et complexe, et très allemand)

(3) concerto : forme musicale composée de 3 mouvements, avec un (ou plusieurs) soliste(s) qui dialogue avec un orchestre (ici, c'est Lulu au violon, du moins dans l'imagination de Roddy)

Sinooon, chapitre plutôt court, c'est le découpage qui veut ça ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review au fait :D j'aime la critique quand elle est constructive par contre 3 Et je saiiis que Eli n'est pas encore intervenue dans l'histoire, malgré le fait qu'elle soit un des persos principauuuux. Mais c'est la vie !/évite habilement la poêle qui allait s'abattre sur elle/ Elle arrive dans le prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà, deuxième vrai chapitre et finalement pas d'apparition d'Eli pour l'instant ! Beaucoup de temps avant d'écrire ce chapitre, mais il me plaît un peu plus que les autres, donc tant mieux.

Merci à Duc-Lotus pour m'avoir gentiment rappelé que le réalisme c'est le bien et empêché de tomber dans les clichés. (allez lire ses trucs, elle fait du hetalia assez cool !)

Merci aussi à Little-Bloody-Thing qui a eu pitié de ma pauvre fic sans review xD Je rigole, merci à toi ! Peu de yaoi dans cette fic et beaucoup de germaniques, désolée ! (bon, par contre Prusse est toujours aussi awesome, mais ça c'est logique)

* * *

><p>« Mon très cher Roderich, crois-moi bien quand je te dis être véritablement honoré et ravi par ta demande !»<p>

Cet homme l'insupportait. Avec son ridicule petit bouc blond au menton, ses cheveux de diva et ses manières affectées. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait une manière particulièrement agaçante de rire. Une sorte de « honhonhon » tapageur… Un tic déformait de temps à autre le visage de l'autrichien alors qu'il s'efforçait de rester impassible…

« Moi qui te prenais pour un petit snobinard arrogant et sans talent, tu viens de remonter grandement dans mon estime, vois-tu ! Après tout, un mentor ne peut avoir pitié de son disciple, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, mais non ! « Maître », « disciple »… je ne vois pas notre relation prendre ce tour, vraiment ! »

_Snobin-_… Mais qu'est-ce que ce pauvre abruti de français avait à la fin ! Il avait pourtant été clair ! Francis n'avait qu'à lui donner un seul, un misérable, petit début de réponse ! Pas l'enfoncer en racontant des stupidités ! …Malheureusement le français adorait s'écouter parler, c'était l'évidence même.

« Peut-être…Que dirais-tu de partager d'un peu plus près nos connaissances artistiques, mmmh ? Je ne suis qu'un _modeste_ écrivain mais l'idée de te crayonner nu après une folle nuit d'amour m'insufflerait assez d'inspiration pour une vie entière ! Tu serais ma muse ! »

…Rien que de repenser à ce moment de leur conversation donnait envie à l'autrichien de rendre son petit-déjeuner. Et cette stupide inflexion de la voix sur « modeste » ! Comme si personne ne savait qu'il était connu ! Francis Bonnefoy, ce poète du dimanche, n'avait finalement été d'aucune aide. Roderich s'était levé d'un coup en entendant son écœurant discours et était sorti en trombe du café, prétextant qu'il avait oublié de nourrir son chat.

Et il n'avait même pas de chat.

« Échec » était le mot qui résumait le mieux cette petite excursion. « Échec lamentablement embarrassant » n'était pas mal non plus. L'autrichien marchait dans la rue pavée, essayant d'éviter les flaques d'eau grise. On était en automne et la pluie s'était installée à Vienne, nappant le paysage de brume glacée. Roderich avançait, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, tournant et retournant la question dans son esprit. Toujours la même interrogation, « comment accéder à elle : l'Inspiration, avec un grand I ? » Ludwig-ma-symphonie-est-géniale Weilschmidt était peut-être du genre à retravailler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie sur la même œuvre pour la rendre parfaite, mais le brun n'y croyait pas. Les véritables génies n'étaient pas de sombres bûcheurs. Non, décidément, non. Roderich croyait en l'Illumination. L'Idée tombant du ciel. Cela pouvait paraître étrange pour un homme aussi…strict, mais il s'y tenait. Et, un mot qu'avait dit le français tournoyait dans sa tête, heurtant sa conscience…

« Muse »

Son regard lointain se raffermit. Une muse… Soit. Une…une femme donc. Réelle. Avec des vrais… cheveux et un vrai, hrmmmm… corps. C'était peut-être un peu… Hm. Trop réel. Un certain médecin autrichien aurait certainement trouvé le problème d'herr Roderich Edelstein avec les femmes tout à fait fascinant. Malheureusement pour ce pionnier de la psychanalyse, (Sigmund Freud, pour ne pas le nommer) nous étions en 1872 et il avait alors tout juste dix-sept ans. Roderich échappait donc au divan.

Il marchait d'un pas mesuré, déambulant le long du Ring, ce boulevard annulaire qui encerclait le centre. Il aimait ce lieu, on ne pouvait pas s'y perdre. Tout y était récent, culturel, majestueux. Les lignes droites et la pierre blanche avaient toujours beaucoup plu à l'autrichien. Il s'arrêta devant la façade imposante du Staatsoper, l'opéra d'état de Vienne, inauguré depuis déjà trois ans. Roderich eu un léger sourire en se rappelant de l'inauguration du gigantesque bâtiment. Une fête magnifique, tout à fait en adéquation avec le lieu. On avait joué Don Giovanni de Mozart. Une pure merveille. Il y était allé, accompagné de ses parents. Le lendemain, il décidé de quitter le manoir familial pur s'installer dans le centre. Décision qui avait pris trois ans à se concrétiser, mais peu importe, le Staatsoper était le symbole du plus grand changement de sa vie. Avec toute la modestie qui le caractérisait, Roderich trouvait que l'opéra le représentait assez bien. Et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que ses œuvres y soient jouées. Un jour. Et le plus tôt possible !

Un éclat de voix le détourna de ses pensées. Agacé, il se prépara à foudroyer du regard les manants qui osaient hausser le ton de façon si vulgaire devant _son_ opéra.

_« Car je ne puis trouver parmi ces pâles roses_

_Une fleur qui ressemble à mon rouge idéal. »_

La seule phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit devant ce spectacle affligeant était d'un poète _français_, quelle ironie. Un troupeau de jeunes femmes (non, vraiment, la première idée qui lui venait en tête n'était pas des plus élégantes mais au moins elle était réaliste. Un troupeau, donc) passa près de lui, riant à gorge déployé. Elles étaient… oh, physiquement parlant il n'y avait pas grand-chose à redire, mais qu'elles paraissaient pâles, ces jolies fleurs. Prêtes à se faner dès qu'on les aurait cueillies.

Ha. Quelle pensée déplorable pour un aristocrate de sa trempe ! A coup sûr, le français avait une lamentable influence sur lui. Si on pouvait influencer un noble, ce qui n'était _évidemment_ pas le cas. Empêtré dans sa mauvais foi, l'autrichien évita de peu une flaque boueuse de façon fort peu gracieuse ce qui attira le rire de quelques greluch-…passantes.

Oh, _gott_. Il venait de trouver le mot parfait pour résumer cette journée : une humiliation.

Or, s'il y avait bien une chose que Roderich Edelstein ne tolérait pas c'était bien l'humiliation.  
>Une muse, soit ! Peu importe qui elle soit et à quoi elle ressemble. Elle ne resterait qu'une femme parmi les milliers dont comptait cette fabuleuse ville qu'était Vienne. Son éducation l'avait toujours poussé à considérer le sexe faible comme…faible, justement. Les femmes de son milieu étaient de délicieuses petites créatures qu'un rien effarouchait. Fragiles. De jolis bibelots, en somme. Il n'avait qu'à choisir parmi ces…ces potiches. Parfait. Ce ne devait pas être bien difficile. Il n'y avait qu'à voir les <em>spécimens<em> que ramenaient Francis. Et qui, d'ailleurs, lui avaient inspirés ses plus beaux sonnets. C'en était presque rageant. Elles étaient sûrement foule dans la capitale à être prêtes à tout abandonner pour se jeter aux pieds d'un artiste.

Chose qui lui avait toujours paru tout à fait navrant auparavant. Mais, la fin justifiait les moyens, disait-on. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il était sans talent, sans le sous ou même _laid. _Loin de là. Les regards que lui jetait sa logeuse étaient assez suggestifs comme ça.

Roderich releva le menton avec orgueil. L'humiliation et l'échec ? Oubliés ! Il était temps qu'il prenne sa revanche sur les fem-…la vie. Il allait rentrer calmement chez lui, attendre tout à fait paisiblement une quelconque invitation de la part de Ludwig à aller boire, et proposer à la première jolie femme de devenir sa muse. De toute façon, dans les bars qu'ils fréquentaient, toutes n'attendaient que ça. Elles battaient des cils et prenaient des poses inspirées, dans l'espoir de se faire remarquer par un minable petit gribouilleur qui ferait leur portrait ou un mielleux dans le genre de ce Bonnefoy qui leur susurrerait des vers. Charmant tableau.

C'est avec une démarche nouvellement assurée que Roderich prit le chemin du retour.

Tenta de prendre le chemin du retour.

Faillit réussir à prendre le chemin du retour.

Demanda avec une noble condescendance son chemin.

Ne le trouva toujours pas.

Et finit par prendre un fiacre pour retourner à son domicile.

Il avait toujours eu quelques légères difficultés à se repérer. Mais, qu'avait donc besoin un noble d'avoir le sens de l'orientation ? C'était pour les gens du commun, ce genre de _talent_. Et lui était indiscutablement au-dessus de la masse.

Néanmoins il poussa la porte de son appartement avec un subtil soupir de soulagement. Peut-être que finalement, il allait rester chez lui ce soir et savourer une bonne tasse de thé en regardant la pluie tomber, mh ? Qu'avait-il besoin de ressortir pour aller s'enivrer (et possiblement trouver la source terrestre de son inspiration) ? Évidemment, c'était sans compter sur le frère aîné de Ludwig. _Gilbert_. Cet individu était non seulement bruyant et albinos mais également d'une rare grossièreté. Il osait brailler sur tous les tons que l'autrichien était… « coincé ». Et puis, il y avait aussi eu une sombre histoire de balai enfoncé dans une certaine partie de son anatomie et… non, Roderich préférait ne pas s'en rappeler.

Bref, il venait à peine de finir sa première tasse de thé que Gilbert cogna à sa porte.

« Hé, Sissi ! Ouvre, Lud' m'a envoyé te chercher ! »

_Sissi (1)_. Surnom tout à fait discutable que lui avait infligé le prussien, soi-disant parce qu'il était aussi efféminé que l'impératrice (oh, encore une chose à retenir contre lui : l'Empire Prussien avait beau avoir _disparu_ depuis l'année dernière au profit de l'appellation « Empire Allemand », il continuait à se proclamer _prussi__en_ et pas _allemand_. N'importe quoi). Roderich soupira longuement et entrouvrit le battant.

« Vraiment.. ? »

Il se fit bousculer et Gilbert entra avec l'air d'un conquérant dans son appartement. Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur la pièce.

« Un grand piano rien que pour toi ? Ha ! On voit bien qu'tes vieux te payent ton loyer ! »

Un piano à queue. De la marque Bösendorfer. PAS un « _grand piano_ ». Cet ignare était tout bonnement insupportable. Roderich reprit la parole en tentant de garder un minimum de bonnes manières.

«C'est cela, oui. Bien…Ludwig voulait donc que tu viennes me chercher. Pour aller quelque part, je suppose. »

Aucune interrogation dans sa voix. Un aristocrate comme lui n'allait pas s'abaisser à poser des questions à un être aussi…énervant.

« Jaaa ! Lud' voulait qu'on te sorte un peu ! Vu qu'tu passes ton temps enfermé, tu risques de moisir ! »

Et ce sinistre imbécile fit entendre son non moins imbécile rire. Pire que le français.

« Kesesesesesesese ! »

Insupportable, véritablement. Roderich ne put maîtriser l'expression d'agacement qui naissait sur ses traits. Tel qu'il connaissait Gilbert, ce parasite allait rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'autrichien accepte de le suivre. Et il n'appréciait pas vraiment de voir un tel individu s'introduire chez lui et salir son parquet. Alors, il allait suivre cet imbécile, pas parce qu'il lui obéissait ou parce qu'il en avait envie mais juste pour sauver son parquet, voilà.

* * *

><p>Dans le prochain chapitre, ENFIN, Eli se pointe ! Et beaucoup d'autres persos, ce qui me désespère. Comment justifier le fait que toutes les nationalités du monde débarquent dans un bar ? <em>Ach<em>.

(1)Le surnom de Rod' a été trouvé par une géniallissime (mais si ce mot existe) joueuse de Prusse sur un forum rpg ! Bon, l'explication est de moi, mais je suppose vaguement que ça doit être pour ça...(ou rien à voir, qui sait ?)

Au fait, les vers sont de Baudelaire, le poème c'est _l'Idéal_. J'aime beaucoup, je vous conseille de le lire, si possible.

Et le mot de la fin, j'adore Francis. _J'adore_.


	4. Chapter 4

Qu'y a-t-il à dire... J'espère que ça vous plaira ? J'ai eu l'impression d'écrire au ralentit, assez dingue.

Merci à le gentille review d'Akebono mimichan (dont je surkiffe le pseudo au passage) ! C'est vrai que pour le chapitre précédent je m'étais assez torturée l'esprit pour ancrer cette fic dans un contexte un peu plus réaliste, j'espère que ça n'a embrouillé personne !

J'ai profité de ce chapitre pour placer un maximum de persos en priant pour que ça reste crédible ! On a donc une apparition en guest star de Belgique et de Seychelles. Bella étant le nom que je retrouve le plus souvent lorsqu'on parle de la belge, je l'ai donc gardé ici. Et Seychelles n'a pas de nom. Elle n'en a toujours pas dans cette fic :D

* * *

><p>Au moment où ils pénétrèrent dans le café, Roderich regretta sa décision. Pas d'orchestre, pas de chandelles, pas de nobles et discrètes conversations sur le thème de l'art. Rien de ce qu'il aimait, en somme. A la place, une chanteuse exotique à la peau caramel chantait en français une mélodie à la mode, des étudiants en arts (les pires) s'enivraient en beuglant leurs théories sur les peintures de leurs contemporains, et ses <em>amis<em> étaient à une table du fond, occupés à rire, draguer ou siffler bière sur bière. L'autrichien était à deux doigts de faire demi-tour pour rentrer et se faire une tasse de thé. Malheureusement, il n'était pas certain de trouver son chemin seul et les fiacres coûtaient cher. Il traversa la salle, Gilbert l'avait abandonné pour aller saluer quelques connaissances. Féminines, évidemment. Un rictus méprisant figé sur les lèvres, Roderich alla s'asseoir sur une banquette de velours râpé, à côté de Ludwig. Ce dernier lui offrit un mince sourire, un hochement de tête et une gorgée de sa bière. Gorgée que l'autrichien refusa poliment. Il préférait le vin, plus raffiné, à la bière. Une jolie serveuse blonde passa à côté de leur table, Roderich l'arrêta pour lui demander d'apporter un thé. Elle le regarda de travers mais lui répondit avec un fort accent belge qu'elle l'amenait tout de suite.

Roderich sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se préparait à incendier l'imprudent qui avait osé commettre un pareil acte, quand la voix chaude d'Antonio l'interrompit.

« Alors, Rodrigue ! On ne t'avait plus vu depouis un moment ! »

Une voix chaude à l'accent typiquement ibérique, ce qui était logique puisque Antonio était espagnol. Et peintre. Roderich n'appréciait pas réellement les tableaux de ce dernier, trop de couleurs, de lumière, de mouvement pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas nier le talent de son ami. Oui, _ami. _Ou du moins, ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. L'espagnol était si chaleureux, plein d'enthousiasme et d'optimisme, qu'il était dur de se montrer distant avec lui. Même lorsque vous vous appeliez Roderich Edelstein, alias la Reine des Glaces (autre surnom que lui avait infligé Gilbert, mais celui-là beaucoup de gens l'utilisait, malheureusement).

« Hé ! Ye rêve où tu as commandé un thé ? Bella va croire qué tu te moques d'elle ! »

Antonio adressa un grand sourire à la serveuse blonde et beugla que son « amigo Rodrigue » prendrait une bière. Roderich cru se souvenir qu'entre la blonde et plantureuse belge et son ami, ça n'avait pas été qu'une relation de client et serveuse… Enfin, ce genre d'histoire ne le regardait pas, c'était indigne d'un aristocrate. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur la belge. Pleine de vie, sans aucun doute tout à fait charmante, mais…il manquait quelque chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire imperceptiblement en la voyant grignoter un carreau de chocolat derrière le comptoir. Ah, les courbes généreuses de la blonde trouvaient là leur cause !

« Rodrigue ? Tou regardes Bella ? »

L'autrichien se rendit compte qu'il fixait de façon un peu suspecte la jolie serveuse.

« Hrm. Non, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

L'espagnol eu l'air tout à fait convaincu, du moins, il afficha un grand sourire naïf.

« Oh, ye vois ! C'est vrai ce que Francisco raconte partout ? Tou cherche comment trouver l'inspiration ? »

…Francisco ? Ah, Francis ! Roderich eu une grimace en faisant la liaison entre les deux prénoms. Décidemment, ce français adorait le ridiculiser !

« …oui, en quelque sorte. Je… »

Roderich marqua une légère pause, il avait presque honte de formuler ça.

« …on peut dire que je cherche une muse. »

Antonio éclata d'un rire franc et sonore.

« Ha ! Rodrigue, tou me feras toujours autant rire ! Ça n'a rien à voir ! Tou ne dois pas en « chercher » une ! Elle doit…ah, comment on dit…mmmh…s'imposer à toi, voilà ! »

L'autrichien ne put s'empêcher de rougir, malgré toute son éducation. Il est vrai que cela paraissait un peu…un peu vain comme recherche. Antonio continua sur sa lancée.

« Ma…si tou cherches juste une jolie femme à mettre dans ton lit, ye peux t'aider ! »

Roderich, en train de boire une minuscule gorgée de la bière que la serveuse venait d'apporter, faillit tout recracher. Ce qui aurait gravement nuit à son image.

« Non ! Je…je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de chose ! Je cherchais une muse pas une…une prostitué ! »

Le prude autrichien rosit fortement en prononçant ce dernier mot. Il espérait que personne n'ai surpris cette partie de la conversation, c'était trop…trop embarrassant. Malheureusement pour lui, c'était une mauvaise journée. Une lourde chope de bière, à demi vide, s'abattit lourdement sur la table. Et le propriétaire de la boisson n'était évidemment personne d'autre que Gilbert Weilschmidt.

« Hein, tu cherches une pute, Roddy ? Tu veux enfin devenir un homme ? »

Le prussien était plié de rire, il tapait à grand coup sur le bois de la table pour marquer son hilarité. Roderich eut soudainement l'envie de lui écraser sa lourde chope en verre sur la joue. « Roddy » ? Cet homme avait apparemment une réserve inépuisable de surnoms stupides. Un long soupir qui réussissait à être à la fois méprisant et dégoûté fut la seule réponse audible de l'autrichien.

« Allez ! Fais pas ton coincé ! Ah, mais ouais, c'est vrai : T'ES coincé ! Non, mais sérieusement, s'tu veux je te présente des copines, hein ! J'suis sûr que Liza, si tu la paies bien, elle te fait tout c'que tu veux ! »

Rire bruyant et clin d'œil immonde. Roderich aurait adoré voir le prussien griller sur un bûcher à cet instant précis. L'espagnol intervint dans la discussion.

« Hem, Gilberto, tou devrais pas parler de Liza comme ça, elle risque de t'entendre… »

« Aaach, mais non ! De toute façon, c'est pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit à craindre de c'te fille ! »

Gilbert avait beau prendre un air assuré, il jeta quand même un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, pour vérifier que la « Liza » en question n'était pas dans son dos. Un léger soupir de soulagement s'échappa de sa poitrine quand il constata que la seule personne se trouvant derrière lui était Francis, en train de draguer la chanteuse. Roderich observa le prussien d'un air pincé, alors que ce dernier portait son attention près du comptoir, où quelques filles s'affairaient. L'autrichien suivit distraitement son regard.

La lumière ricochait sur la chevelure châtain d'une jeune femme, qui prenait alors une couleur de miel.

_Il serait trop simple de dire qu'il ne vit qu'elle, dès le début. Qu'un rayon divin l'éclairait toute entière. Ce serait trop simple et ce serait un mensonge. _

Il vit les boucles brunes. Et détourna la tête, sans plus prêter d'attention à Gilbert et toutes ses « amies ». Francis avait laissé s'échapper la malheureuse chanteuse et cette dernière avait repris sa place, près d'un piano (« bas de gamme » songea l'autrichien) et entonnait un air joyeux. Ses sourcils aristocratiques se froncèrent un peu lorsqu'il observa plus longuement la peau mate de la jeune femme et ses longs cheveux noirs et lisses. Elle avait l'air…exotique. Sa longue robe d'un bleu pâle, coupée à la dernière mode viennoise soulignait son étrangeté.

Il comprenait que Francis s'y intéresse, ce Dom Juan parisien collectionnait les conquêtes et aimait la rareté. Pour sa part, il trouvait la joliesse de la femme un peu trop… tape-à-l'œil.

Roderich détourna le regard de la scène. Sa Muse devait s'imposer à lui, pas l'inverse. Bien, il serait pat-… Non, c'était ridicule, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être patient, il avait cette symphonie qui l'attendait, et Ludwig qui était si proche de son but ! Sans s'en rendre compte, l'autrichien crispa le poing. Il se leva.

Il perdait son temps et son argent, rien de plus. Traîner dans des bars ne l'aiderait en rien.

Il se dirigea vers la porte après avoir vaguement salué Antonio et Ludwig, ignoré Francis et Gilbert. Roderich resserra les pans de son manteau bleu marine contre lui et sortit dans l'obscurité pluvieuse d'une nuit d'automne.

Une main aux doigts tâchés d'encre lui attrapa soudain le coude.

« Monsieur .. ! »

Il se retourna au son d'une voix féminine. Un petit bout de femme d'un mètre soixante lui souriait. Dans sa main, le mouchoir qui ne quittait habituellement pas la poche de l'autrichien. Il la détailla pendant quelques millièmes de secondes, avant de tendre les doigts pour récupérer le morceau de tissu.

« Merci bien, _frau_… ? »

« Erzsébet. Erzsébet Héderváry, Elizabeta pour ceux qui n'arrivent pas à prononcer !

Elle rit. Lui désigne le mouchoir.

«Vous alliez partir sans, l'autre _lófasz_ m'a dit que c'était à vous. »

L'accent hongrois roulait dans les phrases en allemand qu'elle lui adressait. Roderich se passa nerveusement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Erzsébet… Ainsi Gilbert avait une…une amie hongroise. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant… Depuis que l'Empire d'Autriche était devenu l'Empire d'Autriche-Hongrie, il avait remarqué de plus en plus de magyars dans les rues de sa capitale. Mais les nobles hongrois préféraient rester à Budapest plutôt que de déplacer leurs cours à Vienne, aussi Roderich n'en avait jamais réellement fréquenté.

Ils avaient une réputation de gens violents, sans aucune éducation, peu raffinés… Mais en voyant la jeune femme devant lui, il avait soudainement du mal à croire à ces bruits de salon. Dans la pénombre de cette rue mal éclairée, il ne percevait qu'un pâle petit visage, un sourire et une longue chevelure brune. Erzsébet... Elizabeta... Eliza-... Etait-ce donc là la fameuse « Liza » dont le prussien lui avait… vanté les mérites ? Roderich fit un pas en arrière, le poing crispé sur le mouchoir.

« Encore merci, _frau_ Héderváry, je vous suis reconnaissant. Il… me faut vous laisser à présent. Bonne soirée mademoiselle. »

Il s'inclina avec raideur et partit sans se retourner, sans pouvoir échapper à l'enthousiaste «Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur ! » que _Liza_ lui avait lancé.

Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir tourné en rond dans son quartier, il était enfin chez lui. Il ôta avec minutie ses vêtements, les plia avec soin. Il les déposa dans la grande armoire de bois sombre qui occupait la moitié d'un mur. Enfin, Roderich se glissa dans son lit, après avoir enlevé ses lunettes. Il fixa le plafond pendant une longue minute avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur le piano.

« ...Peut-être… »

Le sommeil le cueillit avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

* * *

><p><em>lófasz<em> est une trèèèès vilaine insulte. Bref, c'est "moins que rien" en plus vulgaire.

Erzsébet est la traduction hongrois de "Elizabeta" j'ai trouvé ça plus crédible qu'elle porte la version hongroise du prénom ! J'ai appris récemment que "Elizaveta" c'est...russe. Ahem.

frau = madame, l'un des seuls mots que je connaisse en allemand. _Ach._

Et désolée pour l'atroce accent d'Antonio, mais... Mais un espagnol qui parle allemand c'est trop merveilleux pour que je passe à côté. Parce que oui, ils parlent tous allemand ! On est en Autriche, après tout. Ah, sauf Francis et Roderich qui parlent français entre eux. (Francis, parce qu'il est...français. Et Rod' parce que les nobles apprenaient cette langue en priorité, ça faisait classe)

Allez, le prochain chapitre sera plus court et... un peu bizarre... _ein Traum_.


	5. Traum

Non, je ne laisserais pas cette fic mourir, nooon ! Ahem, j'ai enfin pu réaliser mon fantasme d'écrire un rêve. D'ailleurs ce chapitre ne devait être qu'un rêve mais j'ai préféré ajouter quelques explications sur Roderich... Le pauvre, je le martyrise. Le concept de la mère névrosée appartient à une joueuse d'Autriche géniale (qui ferait bien de se ramener sur ce site en vitesse avant que je fasse une crise 8D)

Que dire de plus ? Ah, si, j'ai écrit en écoutant l'album Philarmonic de Agnes Obel. Piano!love

* * *

><p>Sa chambre était inhabituellement grande. Les murs étaient comme vaporeux, ils se troublaient par instant et laissaient voir la rue. Des inconnus y marchaient au pas, le visage fermé, ils étaient des ombres qui s'évanouissaient sitôt qu'il ne regardait plus. Et lui… lui ne pouvait pas se lever. Avec un sursaut de frayeur, il se rendit compte que son corps était emprisonné dans un fauteuil roulant. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas marcher ? Qu'avait-on fait de ses jambes ? Qu'en avait-on fait ? Il se rejeta en arrière, blême et ne réussit qu'à faire basculer le fauteuil, et le monde bascula avec lui. Le sol heurta son visage au ralentit.<p>

« Recommence. » Le passage était trop dur, il n'y arriverait pas. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas possible. « Recommence ! » Ses doigts lui faisaient mal, la sueur coulait dans son dos, à moins que ce ne soit ses larmes, oui, peut-être était-ce ses larmes. Il faisait toujours les mêmes erreurs, inlassablement, sans pouvoir se corriger, et Mère avait raison de dire qu'il était une honte pour eux. C'était la vérité. « RECOMMENCE ! » Ses doigts saignaient et le faisaient déraper sur le clavier, mais s'il s'arrêtait pour l'expliquer à Mère, elle le frapperait de toutes ses forces. Un gémissement terrifié résonna dans la pièce et le glaça de peur.

Jardin. Murmure de l'eau dans les fontaines, statues de marbre. Les haies impeccablement taillées tout autour de lui. Il pouvait entendre des voix d'enfants pépier près des rosiers. Les rosiers blancs. Les rouges se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la propriété. Les rouges étaient dangereux, trop d'épines. Beaucoup trop dangereux. Les enfants jouaient gentiment, des éclats de rire perçaient le calme bruissement du jardin. Il s'arrêta près d'une statue et accepta le verre d'eau qu'elle lui tendait. Il détourna le regard et but une gorgée. L'eau s'était changée en un vin au goût métallique. Il jeta un regard furieux à la statue. La chaleur du soleil se fit plus forte sur sa nuque.

Elle était là. Elle était là et chacun de ses mouvements étaient porteurs de plus de sens que le monde entier. A contre-jour devant une fenêtre, son ombre se découpait sur la lumière. Il pouvait sentir la moindre de ses inspirations, l'ondulation chaude de ses cheveux. Son poignet collé au rideau de velours. Elle se tourna à demi vers lui, son profil net et sombre, la courbe de ses lèvres et de sa mâchoire… Elle souriait et c'était le sourire sans raison des fées et des sorcières… Le sourire des ensorceleuses. Un craquement de papier sous ses pieds. Des partitions noircies. Symphonie. « Au plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur… » Il en hurla.

C'est son propre cri qui réveilla Roderich Edelstein au petit matin, dans son appartement. Rien n'était inhabituel sauf la dureté de son lit. Qui se trouvait être le sol. Bon, il avait dû tomber en se débattant dans son… rêve. Ses yeux se fixèrent machinalement sur la fenêtre qui lui faisait face. Les rideaux de velours étaient tirés, il n'y avait pas de lumière éclatante, ni de… ni de femme. Il avala sa salive avec un manque de distinction qui aurait fait se hausser les sourcils de sa mère. Sa mère. Elle était dans son songe. Il ne tenta pas de retenir les bribes de rêve, qui lui fileraient entre les doigts de toute façon. Son cœur battait à une vitesse qui l'alarma un peu, il posa sa main sur sa poitrine dans une vaine tentative de le calmer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, après tout. Il rejeta le drap qui l'avait suivi dans sa chute et se releva pour s'asseoir sur son matelas, les pieds posés sur la descente de lit. Qui n'était qu'un tapis élimé, soit. Mais Roderich continuerait à l'appeler « descente de lit » jusqu'à son dernier souffle, s'il le fallait. Les illusions, les titres, les noms, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Peu importe qu'il se voile la face et prétende que ses parents l'avaient laissé vivre sa vie au lieu de déclarer qu'ils l'avaient jeté à la porte. Il n'était pas plus noble que Gilbert Beilschmidt. Il n'était plus noble. Déshérité. Déchu. Et nous n'en étions encore qu'aux d. Peu importe qu'il prétende que sa symphonie était nécessaire à sa gloire, au lieu d'avouer qu'elle était le seul moyen de lui éviter l'humiliation de la pauvreté. Ses parents lui avaient donné cet appartement pour qu'il disparaisse de leur vue, mais ses propres finances ne le maintiendraient pas à flot assez longtemps… Il ne savait rien faire, n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie. Et ce serait la honte suprême pour lui de devoir le faire. Sa vie d'aristocrate ne tenait plus que par quelques fils fanés et il angoissait de les voir céder. Assit sur le rebord de son lit, il se tenait la tête entre les mains. L'inspiration le fuyait. Sa famille le rejetait pour un seul manquement aux règles. L'argent fondait. Pour un peu, il aurait cédé aux sirènes de l'opium que lui vantait Francis et se serait laissé aller à une béatitude reposante.

Il inspira profondément, opposant son inébranlable foi en son talent aux angoisses qui le pourchassaient. Comme chaque matin. Il redoutait le jour où il n'aurait plus assez confiance en lui pour pouvoir contrer son pessimisme. Il se leva, passa une robe de chambre rapiécée aux coudes et tira les rideaux. La lumière pâle et la caresse du soleil lui rappelèrent un profil féminin et un sourire… Erszébét… Elisabeth. Liza. Il ferma les yeux et son front s'appuya contre le verre frais de la fenêtre. Elle avait quelque chose de spéciale. Peut-être lié à son statut de… Hrm. Prostituée. Elle avait l'air innocente pourtant… Enfin, Gilbert ne lui aurait pas dit ça sans raisons, n'est-ce pas ? Il soupira un peu, son souffle traça un cercle de buée sur la vitre. Il s'écarta de la fenêtre et partit en quête de sa chemise. Une nouvelle journée débutait.

* * *

><p>Mmh. Je trouve ça court, définitivement. Mais faire un chapitre de 5 pages word sur un rêve aurait été traumatisant :D Ah, et ceux qui se sont amusé à compter les mots des "morceaux de rêves" se seront rendu compte qu'ils font tous 113. Quelqu'un a dit sociopathe ?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Cette fic date d'un million d'années et je dois avouer que j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Déjà parce que j'ai horreur de mon incapacité à finir correctement les choses mais qu'en plus c'est mon bébé, mon premier vrai projet, ambitieux (à mon niveau quoi) avec des vrais références historiques et une psychologie un peu développée... Sauf que j'ai commis l'erreur de m'y lancer sans plan. Enfin, sans vrai plan, j'avais une trame mais elle ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, trop mélodramatique, pathétique, lancez les violons et la machine à sanglots etc (comprendre : tout le monde crève). Bref, j'avais pas envie de m'y recoller pour finir dans une voie sans issue. La mort à l'âme, je l'ai donc mise au fond de mon placard. Et, il y a quelques mois j'ai reçu une review qui a changé la donne, parce qu'elle m'y a fait repenser. J'ai eu le temps de mûrir un peu, d'apprendre des tas de choses, d'écrire beaucoup de poésie et de retomber amoureuse du 19ème siècle entretemps, et ça m'a fait à nouveau plaisir de retrouver l'Inspiration (je suis Rod, Rod est moi, surprise motherfucker)

Bref, Niniel Kirkland, ce nouveau chapitre est pour toi, parce que tu le mérites. Merci du fond du cœur, encore et encore et encore ! (ça a mis du temps à venir, je t'en demande pardon à genoux)

NB :Enfin, j'ai relu ma fic et mon style d'écriture m'a paru un peu inégal d'un chapitre à l'autre, que voulez-vous je me cherchais, je me cherche toujours, mais je vais rester dans un mélange de vocabulaire moderne et de dialogues d'époque, je préfère, mais n'hésitez pas à pointer du doigt tout ce qui vous déplaît, je prendrais les critiques avec humilité.

PS: Mon activité sur ce site est proche de 0 pour cause d'études littéraires affreusement dévoreuses de temps et d'énergie, mais je suis toujours là dans l'ombre...

* * *

><p>Le temps était toujours bien morne lorsque Roderich avala une tasse de thé mal préparée et un morceau de pain qui datait de quelques jours. Les nuages semblaient vouloir dévorer le ciel, gros et noirs, ne laissant passer qu'à contrecœur de rares rayons de soleil, trop affaiblis pour véritablement percer la grisaille qui s'était installée sur Vienne. La ville était humide, d'une humidité un peu sale, ou alors peut-être était-ce tout simplement la mauvaise qualité de l'appartement du jeune homme, les murs fins comme du papier à cigarette et la peinture craquelée du plafond. Il pinça les lèvres en finissant son maigre déjeuner, encore tourmenté par les dernières bribes de son rêve. Il savait que certains artistes utilisaient leurs songes pour donner une couleur éthérée à leurs œuvres, mais, jugeait-il très charitablement, à moins d'avoir du talent on en revenait toujours à un tas de bêtises vaguement ésotériques et très peu originales.<p>

Gott. Il sentait en lui la capacité de création. Il la sentait palpiter dans son ventre, fourmiller dans ses mains, remonter dans son crâne et le faire trembler tout entier... Il savait qu'il était capable. Mais il n'avait pas de sujets, pas de direction, ou alors il en avait trop, des idées fabuleuses, mais trop ambitieuses, irréalisables, ou trop communes, une fois qu'il retrouvait sa lucidité. Il avait essayé l'alcool, n'avait rien écrit de bon et avait été bien malade. L'éther, cette drogue à la mode, lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, tout comme l'opium ou même l'absinthe, la jolie fée verte qui rendait ses habitués fous . Il laissa échapper un petit ricanement désespéré, et fort peu élégant, dire qu'il gardait sa pruderie de noble, d'héritier d'une lignée sans tâche, de gens propres sur eux qui ne veulent pas s'encanailler avec le peuple et ses plaisirs... alors qu'il faisait à présent lui-même bien partie du peuple, de ce melting-pot d'artistes, de génies, de malades, de cocottes, de filles légères, de drogués, de créateurs. Il était bien temps d'avoir peur des paradis artificiels alors qu'ils semblaient le seul moyen de ne pas se laisser sombrer dans la folie et la dépression.

Quelques coups donnés à sa porte le sortirent de son monologue intérieur – qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs joliment poétique, tiens – et il passa une main machinalement dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer en arrière avant d'aller ouvrir, méfiant, car sa logeuse rodait et il n'était pas en mesure de payer son loyer.

Il faillit tomber à la renverse en découvrant un petit minois souriant sur son pallier. Le visage impassible, on lui avait appris à ne jamais montrer sa surprise après tout, il haussa un sourcil, la bouche sèche et les mains moites. Son rêve lui revenait avec vivacité, une silhouette de femme se découpant dans la lumière aveuglante de sa fenêtre, une silhouette bien nue... Il dut regarder ailleurs pour ne pas rougir.

« Hrm, Frau... Elizabeth ? Puis-je vous aider... ? »

Les vraies questions à poser étaient : qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, j'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas une prostituée parce que je n'ai plus un sou, mais une fois encore, Roderich était vraiment un garçon bien élevé. La jeune femme qui lui faisait face devait penser la même chose car sa bouche se plissa dans un sourire un peu moqueur.

« Je suis contente de voir que vous vous rappelez de mon nom, monsieur ! C'est Gilbert qui m'a donné votre adresse, enfin plus ou moins disons, et j'aurai voulu vous parler un peu plus longtemps qu'hier soir, si ça ne vous dérange pas. » Son regard se fit sérieux, elle replaça une mèche folle derrière son oreille, Roderich nota avec curiosité les tâches d'encre sur ses doigts, de fort jolis doigts par ailleurs. Il s'effaça pour la laisser pénétrer dans son logis, heureux d'avoir une hygiène de vie correcte et de s'être découvert une passion presque maniaque pour le ménage, du moins lorsqu'il n'était pas en proie aux démons de la page blanche.

« Et bien... entrez, nous serons plus à notre aise... » Du moins, elle le serait. Lui, moins. Ça... ça ne se faisait pas de venir rendre visite à un monsieur toute seule, pour lui parler en tête-à-tête ! Gott, qu'allait penser sa logeuse... Il allait devoir la payer, ça ne serait plus possible de continuer à lui faire croire qu'il était un riche excentrique vertueux...

« Je suis désolée de venir comme ça à l'improviste, Herr... Roderich c'est bien ça ? » La jeune femme, petite et menue, tournait sur elle-même afin d'observer le décor, des meubles cossus qu'il avait récupéré in extremis chez une tante qui ne le savait pas encore renié par la famille à l'époque, mais qui ne parvenait pas à dissimuler totalement la pauvreté du bâti, la faiblesse des murs, et le froid qui régnait en habitué des lieux. « Dame, il ne fait pas chaud chez vous ! Enfin, ces vieux immeubles sont si intéressants, je comprends qu'on persiste à y habiter lorsqu'on est pas du genre à courir la nouveauté. » Elle finit par s'installer sur un fauteuil fatigué sans que Roderich, estomaqué, pense à lui proposer de s'asseoir, il l'imita, muet et pétrifié par l'énergie et le naturel que la jeune femme dégageait. Le moindre de ses mouvements était précis, décidé, ses mimiques franches, ses sourires rayonnants, ses épaisses boucles d'un châtain foncé étaient nouées dans un style nouveau, libre, loin des coiffures empesées des bourgeoises. Sa robe rayée de noir et de blanc semblait moins rigide que les toilettes somptueuses qui avaient bercées son enfance.

« Pardonnez moi encore de venir ici comme ça, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de remettre les choses à demain, et j'avais désespérément besoin de vous revoir après ce que l'on m'a dit hier au café ! » Elle secoua la tête, pas intimidée ou désolée pour un sous, simplement... simplement vivante. « Voyez-vous, je viens d'une famille d'artistes. Mon père m'a toujours laissé très libre de mes mouvements, m'a encouragé à lire, à écrire, à peindre, c'est un esprit fascinant, mon père, très moderne ! Ma mère, et bien, dire qu'elle l'a toujours encouragé ne serait pas un euphémisme. A vrai dire, je pense encore qu'elle aurait dû se mettre plus en avant mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait et... Mais, excusez-moi je m'égare... » Roderich qui avait pâli à la mention du café - qu'est-ce que le tas de babouins sans éducation qui se prétendait ses amis avait bien pu raconter... - profita de cette occasion pour en placer une.

« Mademoiselle, je ne voudrais pas paraître irrespectueux mais... je ne comprends pas bien ce que vous attendez de moi. » La réponse fusa, fit naître un frisson le long de son échine.

« La musique, monsieur. La musique. On m'a dit que vous étiez un pianiste et un compositeur de talent. Du moins Ludwig me l'a dit, et je le connais depuis sa naissance, ma famille et celle des Weilschmidt sont liées depuis longtemps, j'ai foi en sa parole. » Un sourire amère se peignit sur les lèvres de l'autrichien, tiens, même Ludwig se liguait contre lui ? Mais la jeune femme reprenait déjà. « Je suis une artiste politique, Herr Roderich, je peins et je grave, je tâche de montrer le changement, le grand bouleversement de notre société. Nous sommes à une époque fascinante, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il y a un grand regret dans ma vie et c'est la musique. Ma mère jouait du violon à merveille, et du piano, mais elle n'a jamais voulu m'apprendre, me disait de me conduire comme un garçon, d'aller vivre dans la rue si je voulais pouvoir vivre à ma façon, de ne pas m'enfermer dans un salon. »

Des heures et des heures à faire ses gammes, seul, sous la surveillance d'un professeur, de sa mère, des heures à rejouer les mêmes notes, les mêmes mélodies, encore et encore et encore, dans l'obscurité grandissante d'une pièce close, qui l'étouffait et lui semblait parfois être son tombeau. Oh, Roderich pouvait comprendre ce dont la mère d'Elizabeth avait eu peur. Le silence se posa entre eux pendant quelques secondes avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne la parole.

« Vous désirez que je vous enseigne la musique » Elle acquiesça, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut plus rapide. « Mais pourquoi moi, plutôt que Ludwig que vous connaissez si bien ? Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Et bien, monsieur, parce que je ne veux pas apprendre le violon. C'est le piano qui me plaît, et Ludwig n'en joue pas si bien que ça. Et je viens de rendre un travail qui m'a pris beaucoup de temps, elle montra ses mains mouchetées d'encre, et j'ai à présent trop de temps libre qu'il faut que j'occupe. Et puis... » Roderich l'interrompit d'un geste de la main, plus assuré, plus tranquille à présent. La musique était son domaine, le piano son royaume. Il songea un instant à refuser, pour la voir insister, mais il n'était pas en mesure de se le permettre. Donner des cours à cette demoiselle lui rapporterait de l'argent, aussi vulgaire soit-il, et... Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu s'abaisser à devenir professeur de musique, par peur d'y végéter et de ne jamais en sortir, avait envie de transmettre sa passion, avec cette fille si étrange qui dégageait une aura de modernité, de nouveauté. Avec son accent, sa coiffure, sa robe, l'énergie qui l'animait, son franc-parler, elle ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

« Vous savez, mademoiselle, je ne prends pas d'élève. Mais une exception ne me tuera pas, je l'espère... » Il se permit un sourire devant l'air soulagé de la jeune femme. « J'ai reçu un enseignement pour le moins archaïque mais j'ose penser être meilleur enseignant que mes maîtres de musique, si cela peut vous rassurer. Deux heures par jour seront obligatoire pour commencer, étant donné votre âge, il y a beaucoup à apprendre avant de comprendre la musique. Vous viendrez dès demain entre quatorze et seize heures, si cela vous convient. »

Emballée, sa nouvelle élève se leva d'un bond, souriante. Il la trouva charmante et s'en voulut. Il n'était pas Gilbert, qui avait osé traiter la demoiselle de fille légère, alors qu'elle était simplement... différente ? Le mot convenait-il ? Elle prit sa main et la serra une seconde.

« Oh monsieur, vous me faites le plus grand plaisir, je serais là à l'heure et impatiente ! Concernant vos honoraires, je... » Embarrassé de parler d'argent avec une dame, Roderich fit un mouvement négatif, quand bien même il en avait plus que besoin.

« Oh, nous verrons cela une autre fois, je vous en prie. » Surprise, elle accepta pourtant et après une nouvelle effusion de remerciements, elle quitta la chambre sans attendre que Roderich la raccompagne à la porte, qui certes ne se trouvait pas loin, assurant qu'elle l'avait suffisamment dérangé pour la journée et assurant d'être là dès le lendemain.

Roderich resta un moment sans bouger, raide comme la justice, incapable de reconsidérer sérieusement ce qui venait de se passer, de l'inconvenance totale, du vent de panique que dégageait cette fille. De sa fraîcheur. Il s'arracha à sa torpeur, mécaniquement, se dirigea vers son piano, passa une main tremblante sur le couvercle du clavier, le souleva.

Tornade de notes dès le début, brusque, _forte_, dissonant même, mais la main gauche amenant en même temps une mélodie simple, amusante, joyeuse, qui se moquait presque du son furieux, de la grêle de notes qui s'abattait de l'autre côté, et puis les deux se calment, se rapprochent, se fondent l'une dans l'autre, plus suave, pas _piano_ non, pas _piano, _mais plus lent, décidé pourtant, un motif lancinant, qui s'apaise et puis. Tombe le silence.

Roderich reprit sa respiration, les mains tremblantes et décida qu'une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue.


End file.
